


Танец демонов

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence AU, Demon Sex, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship / ER, F/M, Flashbacks, Heterosexual Sex, Infidelity, Love Triangle, Open Relationships, Post-Canon, Romance, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, Wing Kink, кинк на крылья, любовный треугольник, неверность, открытые отношения, секс в нечеловеческой форме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Прошло три года после победы над Мордегоном, Джейд стала королевой Гелиодора - но из прошлого она взяла с собой не только воспоминания о своем героизме.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Marutina | Jade, Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)/Marutina | Jade, Джаспер/Джейд, Хендрик/Джейд
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Танец демонов

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное развитие событий от конца второго акта (победы над Мордегоном). Возвращения в прошлое не было.  
> Джаспер уполз.  
> Автор играл в европейскую версию игры и имена и названия использует из нее.

Джейд взяла в руки письмо, еще раз перечитала начало. «Ее величеству, королеве Гелиодора Джейд»... Проклятье, они со Снифльхеймом всегда были в таких хороших отношениях, даже за годы безумия отца их союз не распался. Поэтому ничего удивительного не было в том, что королева Фрисабель обратилась именно к ней.  
— В общем, — сказала Джейд, отложив письмо. — Мне тут пришла просьба о помощи от королевы Снифльхейма Фрисабель. Возрождение Иггдрасиля вызвало невиданную вспышку рождаемости у монстров, и сейчас на равнины Снёрфельта невозможно выйти. Снифльхейм — королевство ученых, у них толком нет армии, поэтому Фрисабель обратилась ко мне. Просит направить армию для борьбы с монстрами. Я решила посоветоваться с вами, прежде чем принимать такое решение.  
Хендрик сделал шаг вперед, прижал руку к груди в жесте почтения.  
— Ваше величество, позвольте мне. Я возьму несколько отрядов и отправлюсь в Снифльхейм прямо сейчас.  
— Без разведки? — не глядя на него, спросил Джаспер. — Я так понимаю, в письме нет точной информации о том, насколько серьезна ситуация?  
— Нет, — признала Джейд. — По правде, письмо представляет собой просто панический вопль о помощи. Учитывая, что Фрисабель не особенно склонна паниковать, я обеспокоена.  
— Тем более нельзя лезть туда, не разведав обстановку, — продолжил Джаспер. — Более того, в нынешних обстоятельствах сама помощь Снифльхейму представляется мне... нерациональной. В Гелиодоре тоже полно монстров, к тому же, после темных времен ситуация с преступностью в королевстве удручающая. Если сэр Хендрик уведет половину людей, что останется мне и проблемам Гелиодора?  
Хендрик бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Мы не можем бросить союзное королевство в беде. Гелиодор гораздо сильнее Снифльхейма, и ситуация с монстрами у нас терпима. А если на севере действительно все так плохо, Снифльхейм может просто пасть.  
— Пусть прячутся в столицу, — проворчал Джаспер. — У них там такие стены, что банде монстров с налету не взять.  
— И отдадут земли королевства на разграбление?  
— Я тебя прошу, что там грабить. Там, кроме снега, на много миль нет ничего. Кстати, ваше величество, почему они не просят помощи у Арбории? Она гораздо ближе, а тамошние маги должны уметь справляться с монстрами.  
Джейд вздохнула, покопалась в стопке бумаги на столе и достала еще одно письмо.  
— В Арбории все тоже... не очень. Самые сильные маги погибли во время падения Иггдрасиля, и арборийцы до сих пор восстанавливают разрушенное. И, предупреждая последующие вопросы: сейчас везде «не очень», но у Гелиодора хотя бы есть армия, поэтому логично, что Фрисабель обратилась к нам, я бы тоже так поступила на ее месте.  
Оба рыцаря замолчали. Хендрик сложил руки на груди и сдвинул брови, Джаспер поглаживал подбородок, явно раздумывая над следующими аргументами.  
— Ваше величество, — нарушил тишину Хендрик. — Я прошу вас, позвольте мне пойти хотя бы с небольшим отрядом. Я окажу ту помощь, которую смогу.  
— Пойдя в Снифльхейм с небольшим отрядом в прошлый раз, ты, помнится, чуть не погиб, — заметил Джаспер, глядя куда-то в сторону, и Хендрик мгновенно вскинулся:  
— И чьими же стараниями, позволь спросить?!  
— Так, — ощутив накалившуюся обстановку, Джейд хлопнула рукой по столу. Столешница прогнулась, но выдержала, и Джейд мимоходом подумала, что надо бы поаккуратнее соизмерять силу. — Вы оба по-своему правы, именно поэтому я и хотела посоветоваться с вами обоими. Спасибо, я услышала обе точки зрения, я подумаю и сообщу о своем решении позже. Сейчас можете быть свободны, возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям.  
Оба поклонились и вышли, не глядя друг на друга. И в коридоре за ее кабинетом — Джейд точно это знала — разошлись в разные стороны, все так же не сказав друг другу ни слова.

Вечером Джейд сидела на балконе и пила чай, глядя на закат. Оранжевые солнечные лучи подсвечивали стены и крыши, преломлялись в окнах — и это делало ее столицу почти красивой, почти такой же, какой она была до падения Иггдрасиля и разрушения. Джейд отстраивала ее, надеясь в конце концов вернуть к былой красоте, но работы предстояло еще очень много, и только такие вечера убеждали ее, что усилия не напрасны.  
На ее плечи легли две теплые ладони, и Джейд вздрогнула.  
— Хендрик, я же просила не подкрадываться со спины. Я шестнадцать лет была рукопашным бойцом, я же и вломить могу.  
— Простите, — ответил он с легкой ноткой раскаяния. — Вы выглядели такой мечтательной, что я не захотел вас окликать. Не холодно?  
Джейд покачала головой.  
— Джейд, — начал Хендрик, устраиваясь на скамейке у ее ног, — вы действительно видите рациональность в доводах Джаспера?  
Джейд вздохнула. Она все-таки уговорила его называть ее по имени, но заставить использовать «ты» так и не смогла.  
— Если бы я не видела в них рациональности, я бы сейчас на этом троне не сидела, а Гелиодор загнулся бы, а не отстраивался. До чего может довести королевство правитель без рациональности, мы все можем наблюдать на примере Галлополиса. Поэтому мне приходится унимать идеализм и пытаться мыслить трезво.  
— Если бы мы мыслили трезво, мы бы не победили Мордегона, — напомнил Хендрик, и Джейд закатила глаза.  
— Дела давно минувших дней. Вот когда объявится новый сверх-колдун, который устроит конец света, тогда и вернемся к этому разговору. А что касается помощи Снифльхейму... Хендрик, ты сейчас нечестно играешь, знаешь?  
Он вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Пытаешься использовать свое положение для влияния на мое решение, — объяснила Джейд. — Это то, что отличает благородных рыцарей от фаворитов-интриганов.  
Хендрик залился краской, и Джейд не выдержала и засмеялась. Кое-что не менялось: ей нравилось дразнить его в детстве, и она не разлюбила это до сих пор.  
— Ваше величество, — растерянно пробормотал он. Джейд улыбнулась.  
— Я шучу, но не совсем. Хендрик, вы оба нужны мне именно потому, что ваши мнения никогда не совпадают, и я могу посмотреть на проблему с разных точек зрения. Твой благородный героизм и его хладнокровный практицизм помогают мне успешно править Гелиодором, поэтому не надо пытаться склонить меня на свою сторону, это не пойдет никому на пользу.  
— Я понял, — отозвался Хендрик после паузы. — Но все же... Джейд, будьте осторожнее с его советами.  
— Почему? — удивилась она.  
— Он ведь был... — Хендрик замялся, подбирая слово. — На другой стороне.  
— Я тоже, — ответила Джейд прежде, чем подумала, и куда холоднее, чем собиралась. — В Октагонии, помнишь?  
Ее вдруг начал тяготить этот разговор. Она отставила чашку, подобрала неудобную длинную юбку — вот же непрактичная одежда, ей бы сейчас ее старый костюм бойца, но королеве не по статусу ходить с голыми ногами — и пошла к двери.  
— Простите меня, ваше величество, — сказал Хендрик у нее за спиной, и, зная его, Джейд уверена была — он искренне раскаивается в своих словах.  
Но теперь ей самой требовалось подумать, и, желательно, в одиночестве.

Когда она только вступила на трон, в качестве подарка на коронацию Фрисабель подарила ей часть знаменитой библиотеки Снифльхейма. Не оригиналы книг, конечно, искусно выполненные копии, но подарок все равно был воистину королевский — такого багажа знаний, какой хранился в той библиотеке, не было во всем мире.  
«Еще один повод все-таки ей помочь», — мимоходом подумала Джейд, водя пальцем по алфавитному указателю. Дороги... Древние времена... Дундрасил... О, вот, «Демоны, иллюстрированный справочник».  
Солнце уже село, опускались сумерки, поэтому Джейд зажгла лампу и устроилась с ней и книгой в укромном уголке. Она уже читала эту статью, и не один раз, но каждый раз думала, что почерпнет из нее что-то новое.  
«Суккубы.  
Демоны-женщины, обладающие способностью очаровывать мужчин и выпивать их силы. Внешность С. чаще всего напоминает привлекательных молодых женщин, но С. могут также обладать элементами внешности, выдающими их демоническую природу: крыльями, рогами, нетипичным цветом кожи или шерстью на конечностях. Несмотря на это, С. легко находят себе жертв: они источают особые феромоны и владеют очаровывающей и сковывающей волю магией. О случаях губительного влияния феромонов и магии С. на самцов монстров и мужчин-демонов нет сведений; считается, что С. представляют опасность только для людей. С. обладают значительной физической силой и способны...»  
И иллюстрация — крылатая девушка невероятной красоты, глядящая со страницы на Джейд.  
Ничего нового, как и всегда. И, как и всегда — больше вопросов, чем ответов.  
Джейд захлопнула книгу. Когда-то она запретила себе думать об этом, запретила даже мысленно касаться этого вопроса — чтобы не разрушить то, что далось ей с таким трудом. Но каждый раз после прочтения этой статьи он все равно упорно лез в голову.  
«Сколько в твоей любви ко мне меня, а сколько этих феромонов?»

Когда она проснулась, Хендрик уже ушел. Он всегда вставал на рассвете, лично совершал утренний обход постов стражи. Иногда Джейд это бесило, ей хотелось бы когда-нибудь утром понежиться в его объятиях, но Хендрик мирился с тем, сколько времени занимают ее королевские обязанности — и Джейд в ответ мирилась с его ранними подъемами.  
К тому же его утренняя занятость давала ей возможность спокойно поговорить с Джаспером.  
— Ты поедешь в Снифльхейм, — объявила она, вызвав его к себе после завтрака.  
Он вопросительно хмыкнул.  
— С небольшим отрядом, — объяснила Джейд. — Проведешь разведку, оценишь обстановку. Выяснишь реальные масштабы необходимой помощи. Почему именно ты? Во-первых, потому, что тебе хватит благоразумия не пытаться вырезать всех монстров силами разведотряда, во-вторых — потому, что Кристалинда, ближайшая советница Фрисабель, к тебе неравнодушна. Может, тебе удастся уговорить ее помочь магией. Только поаккуратнее там, международный скандал «Рыцарь Гелиодора увел любовницу королевы Снифльхейма» нам не нужен.  
Джаспер, весь ее монолог хмурившийся, улыбнулся.  
— Не беспокойтесь, ваше величество. Я пойду готовиться к отбытию, если объявлю сбор прямо сейчас, к обеду мы сможем выступить.  
— Иди, — Джейд кивнула и, дождавшись, пока он выйдет, подошла к окну.  
Хорошо, что верных рыцарей у нее было двое, и она могла отослать одного с заданием, пока второй будет защищать город и ее. Хорошо...

Тогда, три года назад, именно Хендрик спас Джаспера из замка Мордегона.  
Они уже победили, замок уже разрушался, Джейд неслась к месту, где они оставили небесного кита, вслед за остальными, когда заметила, что Хендрика нет.  
Она остановилась, не обращая внимания на осыпающуюся с потолка целыми пластами штукатурку. Сзади в нее чуть не врезался Сильвандо и тоже остановился.  
— Беги! — крикнул он, хватая ее за руку и таща дальше.  
— Хендрик отстал! — крикнула Джейд в ответ.  
Услышав это, Эрик выругался, а Серена тоже остановилась. Сильвандо крякнул и, поравнявшись с ней, схватил ее второй рукой.  
— Рыцарь Гелиодора так просто не погибнет, — сказал он на бегу, и Джейд не нашлась что ответить.  
Замок рушился, вокруг падали камни, под ногами змеились трещины, которые приходилось перепрыгивать. Споткнулся Раб — Люминари схватил его за руку и потащил за собой, как Сильвандо уже тащил Джейд и Серену. Эрик чудом увернулся от падающего откуда-то сверху булыжника. Сама Джейд едва не покатилась кубарем, когда ступенька раскрошилась прямо у нее под ногой... Но все равно к небесному киту смогли добраться без потерь. Кое-кто получил царапины — Серена немедленно занялась ими — но не больше.  
Оказавшись на ките, Джейд подбежала к Люминари.  
— Давай подождем!  
Тот кивнул. Ему обычно ничего не нужно было объяснять.  
Кит висел в воздухе над замком, и Джейд смотрела, как проваливается крыша, оседают башни, и сам камень, на котором замок стоит, разрушается и осыпается.  
— Если телепорт рухнет, он не сможет на кита забраться, — сказал Раб у нее за спиной, и Джейд закусила губу — это она понимала.  
— Пусть прыгает, — предложил Эрик. — В воздухе подхватим.  
Джейд хотела было усомниться в этом плане, как тут из-за покосившихся створок двери выбежал Хендрик. На плечах он нес кого-то в черно-красных одеждах, но, несмотря на ношу, бежал легко, без усилий перепрыгивая через камни и трещины.  
Добежав до телепорта, он встал в самый центр, вспышка — и Хендрик оказался рядом с ними. Сгрузив на шкуру кита тело Джаспера, он победно улыбнулся.  
— Все на борту, взлетаем, дорогуша! — скомандовал Сильвандо, и Люминари дунул во флейту. Кит издал рев, взмахнул плавниками и взлетел, оставляя замок — точнее, то, что от него осталось — внизу. Люминари опустил флейту и подошел к остальным, которые сгрудились вокруг Хендрика и его трофея.  
— Похоронить, что ли, в родной земле хочешь? — спросил Раб.  
Хендрик покачал головой.  
— Он жив. Да, досталось ему знатно, но сердце бьется.  
Серена рухнула на колени рядом с Джаспером, положила руку ему на грудь.  
— Он прав, — сказала она. — Сердце бьется. Сейчас я постараюсь что-то сделать.  
Из ее руки полился исцеляющий свет, а Джейд перевела взгляд на Хендрика.  
— Зачем? — коротко спросила она. Ей не хотелось показаться жестокой, но действительно интересно было, чем он руководствовался.  
Хендрик нахмурился.  
— Он был моим другом достаточно долго, чтобы это что-то значило. К тому же не все генералы Мордегона безнадежны, правда, Эрик?  
Тот покраснел.  
— Ты прав. Став Гилдиггой, Мия творила дичь похуже него... Но мы смогли спасти ее, значит, и Джасперу можем помочь.  
— Я бы перестал уважать себя, если бы даже не попытался, — закончил Хендрик, и это было так по-Хендриковски, что Джейд вздохнула, а потом, поднявшись на цыпочки, одобрительно похлопала его по плечу.  
К сожалению, в отличие от сестры Эрика Мии, Джаспер сопротивлялся спасению изо всех сил. Придя в себя в Арбории, он отказывался с кем-либо говорить и, похоже, твердо вознамерился заморить себя голодом, отвергая любую предложенную пищу. Хендрик пытался как-то до него достучаться, но тщетно. Помог, неожиданно, Люминари. В один вечер он зашел в комнату к Джасперу вместе с Хендриком. О чем он там втроем разговаривали, не слышал никто, но, когда спустя несколько часов Хендрик и Люминари вышли, то казались куда более радостными — как будто с душ их упал тяжелый груз. Люминари отправился на поиски Серены, а Хендрик подошел к Джейд.  
— Принцесса... Он хочет поговорить с вами.  
— Со мной?! — удивилась она, но сопротивляться не стала. Вошла в спальню — большую, светлую, отделанную белым камнем в очень арборийском стиле. Джаспер лежал на кровати, спутанные светлые волосы рассыпались по подушке, но выглядел он лучше, чем ожидала Джейд — похоже, разговор с Люминари подействовал и на него.  
— Принцесса Джейд, — тихо произнес он, когда она подошла. — Значит, это вы. Я рад, что вы живы. Ваш отец все эти годы оплакивал вас... и, возможно, это стало одной из причин, по которой Мордегон так легко получил власть над ним... и надо мной.  
Джейд промолчала.  
— Я не буду каяться и просить прощения, потому что я не раскаиваюсь. Я сожалею о том, что мои ошибочные суждения дали Мордегону возможность сыграть на моих слабостях, но я служил ему — и вашему отцу — с полной самоотдачей, как и подобает рыцарю, и об этом я не сожалею.  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — спросила Джейд, и Джаспер усмехнулся.  
— Потому что моя судьба теперь в руках ваших и вашего отца. Врать ради помилования было бы унизительно, поэтому я просто пытаюсь быть честным. К тому же я хотел увидеть вас. Вы исчезли шестнадцать лет назад, все считали, что принцесса Джейд мертва, и, когда Хендрик сегодня сказал мне, что вы нашлись, я не смог удержаться.  
Джейд молчала, глядя ему в лицо, и он не выдержал ее взгляда — отвернулся, уставился в стену, а на его бледных щеках появился румянец. Джейд поняла, о чем он думает, и тоже отвела взгляд.  
Но больше в тот вечер они не сказали друг другу ни слова.

Вечером, сидя у камина, Джейд разбирала личную почту. Они все, те, кто спас мир три года назад, старались поддерживать связь, хотя делать это получалось только с помощью переписки — насыщенная жизнь не давала возможности часто ездить друг к другу в гости.  
Письма Люминари были сдержанными и немногословными — в переписке он оказался таким же молчуном, как и в разговорах. Он много писал о восстановлении Дундрасила, о том, как беженцы постепенно возвращаются в королевство, но мало — о себе самом. К счастью, вместе с его письмами приходили пухлые письма от Раба, а тот слов, описывающих жизнь внука, не жалел. На сей раз он посвятил целых четыре страницы надеждам на то, что юный король наконец женится, не зря ведь Джемма переехала в Дундрасил вслед за ним... Послания Сильвандо отличались вычурным поэтическим стилем, но по сути своей являлись описанием всякой похабщины с участием его самого и его бродячего парада. Серена часто перемежала новости из Арбории отвлеченными философскими размышлениями и постоянно ссылалась на Веронику — похоже, даже спустя три года смерть сестры все еще ее мучила. Эрик же присылал короткие записки, похожие на список покупок — свои достижения на ниве поиска сокровищ — но делал это чаще всех, из чего Джейд делала вывод, что скоро сокровищ в этом мире станет значительно меньше.  
Их жизни сложились так, как они хотели. Они вернулись к тому, с чего начинали. А сама Джейд?  
Она родилась принцессой, но в восемь лет перестала ею быть — не тогда, когда упала в реку, и Раб выловил ее, а тогда, когда они добрались до Гелиодора и поняли, что король Карнелиан больше не похож на себя, что его место заняло что-то другое, и решили разобраться в этом. Тогда они не знали имени «Мордегон», попытки найти ответ заняли шестнадцать лет, но в конце концов она вернулась к освобожденному от его власти отцу — к счастью, успев до его смерти. Когда она восходила на трон, народ приветствовал ее, и ни одна живая душа не спросила, где принцессу носило столько лет. Хендрик всегда был рядом с ней, поддерживал ее, был ее плечом, на которое она могла опереться. Сейчас Джейд была счастлива, искренне и неподдельно.  
Тогда откуда бралась эта тоска, пожирающая ее, когда она читала письма друзей?  
Откуда приходили кошмары, в которых она раз за разом отрубала крыло демона, врага, генерала Мордегона — и вместо торжества ощущала глухую боль где-то в груди?  
И откуда брались воспоминания об Октагонии — которые, по-хорошему, стоило бы забыть?

— Казино Бууги открывает свои двери! Приходи и выигрывай невероятные призы!  
Она шла мимо игорных столов — прекрасная и уверенная в себе. Улыбалась мужчинам, а те пожирали ее глазами, жадные взгляды скользили по ее ногам, груди, ягодицам. Джейд знала, что каждый из них представляет, как раскладывает ее на зеленом сукне, и такие мысли вызывали сладкое, тягучее ощущение в животе.  
Она не делала это специально. Она просто не могла иначе. Мужчины сворачивали головы ей вслед, и это было единственно правильно. Для чего еще они нужны, кроме как вожделеть ее?  
— Мой лучший крупье, — говорил о ней Бууга, и Джейд действительно была лучшей. Сходя с ума от нее, клиенты не замечали откровенного мухлежа, пребывая в иллюзии, что вместе с выигрышем получат возможность раздвинуть ей ноги, делали глупейшие ошибки. Джейд приносила Бууге больше денег, чем любой другой суккуб в этом казино, а он за это давал ей некоторую свободу — например, соглашался закрывать глаза на развлечения с клиентами.  
Джейд плевать было на клиентов, но отношение Бууги она ценила. Потому что когда приходил Освобожденный, тот вообще становился слеп и глух.  
Даже сложенные за спиной, его крылья касались кончиками пола. Длинный мускулистый хвост, один удар которого мог переломить каменную колонну, волочился за ним по полу, но никто не рисковал на него наступить, потому что Освобожденный вселял ужас. Даже Бууга лебезил перед ним, раболепно заглядывал в глаза, а что касалось демонов помельче — те вовсе удирали, стоило тому появиться на пороге казино.  
Джейд его не боялась.  
Она сама не могла толком объяснить это чувство. В нем было немного триумфа, немного желания, немного ошалелого авантюризма. Когда мелочь бросалась врассыпную, а Бууга, бесконечно кланяясь, пятился, Джейд стояла, опираясь руками на свой стол, и смотрела Освобожденному в лицо.  
Он ей в лицо не смотрел. Подходил к ней, подхватывал на руки и все-таки раскладывал на этом зеленом сукне. Собственно, он был единственным, кому позволялось это делать.  
Раскатывались фишки, рассыпались карты. Когтистая лапа поддевала застежку на ее костюме, ткань разъезжалась, обнажая кожу, высвобождая грудь. К этому моменту в казино не оставалось уже никого кроме них двоих, но Освобожденный все равно разворачивал огромные перепончатые крылья, опускал их вокруг стола, и в этом Джейд видела какое-то собственничество, нежелание, чтобы кто-то видел ее, кроме него.  
Мягкий язык облизывал ее соски, одна рука опускалась между ног, трогая и теребя клитор — к этому моменту Джейд возбуждалась уже так сильно, что каждое его прикосновение заставляло ее стонать, выгибаться и шире раздвигать ноги. Она так хотела его, что готова была просить, но он ни разу не заставил ее это делать. Он входил в нее, большой, твердый член наполнял ее полностью, а мощные, размеренные толчки доводили Джейд до какого-то звериного состояния. Она забывала обо всем, кроме этих ощущений, билась и стонала под ним, цепляясь за его плечи, крылья, путаясь пальцами в длинных светлых волосах. И кончала тоже по-звериному — с громким, протяжным криком, полностью растворившись в своем наслаждении.  
Они никогда не разговаривали. Джейд знала, что он один из генералов Мордегона, как и Бууга, но несравнимо более могущественный. Он знал, что она суккуб, помощница Бууги, но ни разу не спросил даже ее имени.  
Им не нужны были разговоры, их танец желания на зеленом сукне не нуждался в словах. Они и так чувствовали друг друга так хорошо, словно были одним целым.  
И когда несколькими месяцами позже ее копье разрубило кость, прорвало перепонку его кожистого крыла, Джейд ощутила себя так, будто ее саму лишили крыльев.

Хендрик был чутким и внимательным любовником. Он хорошо ощущал ее тело, знал, как доставить ей удовольствие, и всегда ставил ее наслаждение выше собственного.  
Сегодня она успела кончить дважды, пока он ее вылизывал, от дразнящих прикосновений его языка, и в третий раз — когда взобралась сверху, прижав его к кровати, и двигалась, глубоко насаживаясь на его член. И, наверное, эти три оргазма расслабили ее достаточно, чтобы, когда они с Хендриком обнимались, сказать:  
— Может, узаконим наши отношения?  
— Ваше величество? — растерянно произнес Хендрик. Джейд привстала, подперев голову рукой.  
— Ну, а что? Мама моя была из не особенно знатного рода. Королева Элеанор вышла замуж за простого рыцаря. Да и Раб, насколько я помню, будущую жену за прилавком книжного магазина встретил. А ты генерал, один из двух командиров армии Гелиодора, покрыл себя вечной славой еще до истории с Мордегоном, и все такое. Да в некоторых городах тебе памятники стоят. Ты подходящая партия для королевы.  
— Не в этом ведь дело, Джейд, — Хендрик вытянулся на постели, глядя на нее из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Не в том, насколько мою кандидатуру одобрит двор или примет народ. А в том, что вы сами-то... Вы будете счастливы, если я стану вашим мужем?  
— Да, — ответила Джейд, не раздумывая, и это действительно было так.  
Только голос все равно почему-то переломился.

За все время задания в Снифльхейме Джаспер прислал всего одну короткую записку, в которой извещал, что проблема монстров решена, и он возвращается. Когда через несколько дней после этого письма отряд всадников заехал во двор замка, Джейд не поленилась спуститься и лично встретить их.  
Потерь, кажется, не было, все солдаты казались целыми и весело переговаривались, предвкушая встречу с семьями. Было даже приобретение: на руках Джаспера сидел монстр, серебристый саблезубый котенок, который испуганно таращился на большой город и цеплялся коготками за его плащ.  
— Ты что, питомца себе завел? — удивилась Джейд.  
— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Джаспер, слезая с коня. — Подобрали его в Снёрфельте, его мать и весь остальной выводок погибли, а этот оказался крепким. Саблезубые легко дрессируются, и Кристалинда сказала, что климат Гелиодора им вполне подходит. В конце концов, их близкие родственники, бурые саблезубые, тут в окрестностях водятся. Секунду, — он повернулся к отряду и повысил голос. — За участие в разведывательной миссии всем увольнительная до конца недели, в понедельник возвращаетесь к своим обязанностям. Все свободны.  
Услышав, каким тоном он отдает этот приказ, Джейд вздрогнула и укрепилась в своем намерении поговорить с ним.  
— Ой, какой милый, — восхитился Хендрик, тоже выйдя во двор. — Можно погладить?  
— Да, если он тебя не тяпнет.  
Котенок, однако, к поглаживанию Хендрика отнесся благосклонно: он зажмурил большие голубые глаза и вытянул шею, подставляя голову под его ладонь.  
— По-моему, ты ему нравишься, — заметила Джейд.  
— Можешь его покормить? — попросил Джаспер, и, судя по всему, просьба эта далась ему с большим трудом. — А я пока ее величеству отчитаюсь.  
— Хорошо, — Хендрик взял из его рук котенка и, почесывая его под подбородком, понес в сторону кухни. Джаспер проводил их долгим взглядом.  
— Ты тоже, наверное, хочешь отдохнуть, — нарушила тишину Джейд. — Поэтому давай не будем тянуть. Рассказывай, что там произошло.  
Джаспер заложил руки за спину и двинулся в сторону сада, Джейд пошла за ним.  
— Ну, в целом все было так, как описывала в письме королева Фрисабель. Монстры расплодились, но учитывая, что там особо нечем питаться, к моменту нашего прибытия их численность уже сократилась естественным путем. Оставшихся мы с Кристалиндой уговорили уйти на восток, на равнины, где климат мягче. Обошлось почти без драк, только несколько человек из отряда простуду подхватили, пришлось задержаться, пока они не выздоровели.  
Он замолчал.  
— Я совсем забыла, что ты можешь говорить с монстрами, — сказала Джейд после паузы.  
— Да? — удивился он. — Я думал, вы именно поэтому отправили меня, а не Хендрика. И даже удивился, что вы упомянули о моих хороших отношениях с Кристалиндой, но не сказали об этом.  
— Нет, — Джейд покачала головой. — Я правда забыла. Я ведь почти не видела этот твой талант в деле, к тому же он очень редкий, далеко не все... демоны обладают им.  
Он не ответил. Джейд помолчала еще немного, собираясь с духом.  
— Мне нужно еще кое о чем с тобой поговорить, и это личное. Сейчас, или отдохнешь с дороги?  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Ну, после такого вступления мне, конечно, отлично отдыхаться будет. Давайте сейчас, ваше величество.  
— Я выхожу замуж за Хендрика.  
Пауза. Джаспер снова ничего не ответил, и Джейд обратила на это внимание. «Даже не поздравил».  
— Точнее, я планирую выйти за него замуж, но окончательного решения не могу принять, пока не поговорю с тобой об Октагонии.  
— Такие разговоры не после отдыха надо вести, а после хорошей порции выпивки, — пробормотал Джаспер. — Ваше величество. Стоит ли ворошить прошлое? Вряд ли вы им гордитесь... так же, как и я.  
— Не горжусь, — подтвердила Джейд. — То, что я служила Бууге, а значит, работала на Мордегона — моя вина и мое зло. Но в том, что было между нами, ни вины, ни зла нет.  
— Освобожденный мертв, — тихо произнес Джаспер. — Он погиб в замке Мордегона. Вы сами отрубили ему крылья, неужели забыли?  
Джейд покачала головой.  
— Неправда. Нельзя так просто взять и убить часть себя. Посмотри на меня.  
Он поднял взгляд, и глаза его сузились. Джейд знала, что выглядит сейчас жутковато — лиловая кожа, горящие желтые глаза — но он не отшатнулся, не испугался. Просто посмотрел и снова отвел взгляд.  
— Я до сих пор суккуб, — сказала Джейд, возвращаясь к обычной внешности. — Об этом мало кто знает... Хендрик, несколько самых доверенных слуг. И теперь ты.  
— И что вы хотите от меня?  
— Освобожденный все еще внутри тебя. Ты можешь не признавать этого, но я вижу. В твоих глазах, в жестах, в том, как ты ведешь себя иногда — особенно когда демонстрируешь власть. В такие минуты я смотрю на тебя и вспоминаю, как Бууга тебе кланялся.  
Джаспер не возразил. Он остановился рядом, глядя в небо, и на лице его было странное, трудночитаемое выражение — может быть, тоска. Или сожаление.  
— И что вы хотите от меня? — повторил он.  
— Я не знаю, — призналась Джейд. — Но я точно знаю, что силы суккуба не действуют на демонов, поэтому чувства Освобожденного были полностью его собственными. А вот о Хендрике я этого с уверенностью утверждать не могу.  
— Мне кажется, ваше величество, — медленно произнес он, — что вы даже в собственных чувствах разобраться не можете. И все равно пытаетесь судить чужие.  
Теперь промолчала Джейд: замечание было резонным.  
— Пока вы не поймете, что для вас важнее — чувства демона или чувства королевы — этот разговор никуда не приведет, поэтому я с вашего позволения вас покину. Поздравляю с помолвкой.  
Он развернулся и двинулся между деревьями обратно к замку. Джейд осталась стоять. Надо же, она думала, что стоит напомнить ему, и эти воспоминания сделают все вместо нее. Принять такое сокрушительное поражение оказалось не так-то легко.  
Она улыбнулась самой себе и посмотрела на свой кулак.  
К счастью, кроме демона и королевы, в ней были и другие стороны.

К вечеру она успела в дружеском спарринге избить половину солдат замка. Не очень сильно — все они завтра обещали вернуться к службе — но достаточно для того, чтобы возле тренировочной площадки собралась целая толпа.  
Большинство этих солдат никогда не видели ее в деле — королеве драться не пристало. Но Джейд все равно тренировалась, да и тело не забыло навыки: взяв в руки копье, она до сих пор превращалась в лучшего бойца Эрдреа и самого физически сильного воина отряда Люминари.  
Хендрик сам в бой не ввязывался — наверное, не хотел терять авторитет в глазах подчиненных — но на импровизированном тотализаторе обогатился прилично. Правда, все выигранные деньги он немедленно передал одному парню, чья мать заведовала сиротским приютом, но солдаты оценили жест, и в итоге он все равно оказался в плюсе.  
Потом он строго скомандовал всем идти на вечернее построение, и солдаты неохотно потянулись прочь с площадки. Джейд пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы, вернула оружейнику копье — не такое хорошее, как те, которыми она сражалась в путешествии, но тоже приличное — и пошла в замок. Ей удалось добиться своей цели: выбить все лишние и дурацкие мысли из головы. Сейчас бы принять ванну и спать, а наутро, может быть, решение само придет...  
Проходя мимо двора, где собирались солдаты замка, Джейд приостановилась. Хендрик прохаживался перед шеренгой, раздавая приказы на завтра, все было как обычно... но не совсем. Что-то неправильное было в происходящем, какой-то элемент...  
Уже войдя в замок, она поняла.  
Джаспер не явился на построение, хотя раньше никогда их не пропускал. Конечно, генералу не обязательно было являться лично, с раздачей приказов вполне справлялись командиры более низкого ранга, но Джаспер все равно приходил, чтобы присмотреть за личным составом.  
Нет, конечно, могло быть такое, что он просто устал с дороги и уснул, но какое-то слишком уж удачное совпадение с дневным разговором вышло.  
Джейд немного подумала, а потом двинулась по лестнице, но не вверх, где находились ее покои, а вниз, где рядом с кухней размещалась комната Джаспера. Дверь в нее была закрыта, Джейд постучала.  
— Джаспер, все в порядке?  
Ни звука. Он все еще мог спать, но в этот миг Джейд почему-то стало страшно.  
— Я вхожу, — предупредила она и толкнула дверь.  
В комнате горела всего одна свеча, стоявшая на столе. И в ее тусклом, мерцающем свете Джейд даже не сразу поняла, что именно видит.  
Он сидел на полу в странной, изломанной позе, и огромные крылья распластались вокруг него. Длинный хвост безжизненной плетью протянулся к двери — Джейд чуть не наступила на его кончик. Она бросилась к Джасперу, присела рядом, отводя волосы с его лица.  
— Я не могу, — сказал он. Джейд ждала обреченного шепота, но, к ее удивлению, голос Джаспера прозвучал почти обычно, только обеспокоенно.  
— Что? — не поняла она.  
— Не могу превратиться обратно. Я стал Освобожденным, это было легко. Но теперь не могу стать снова Джаспером.  
Джейд вдруг стало смешно. Ситуация, если подумать, была совсем не смешная, но ее все равно разобрало дурацкое хихиканье, наверное, нервное. Она взяла Джаспера за руку, помогла ему встать, отметив, как осторожно он двигается, чтобы крыльями и хвостом ничего не посшибать. Взяла его лицо в ладони — для этого ей пришлось встать на цыпочки, ведь в облике Освобожденного Джаспер изрядно прибавлял в росте.  
— Я знаю, как это. Закрой глаза, — он послушался, — и постарайся почувствовать себя. Ты сейчас воспринимаешь Освобожденного как что-то отдельное, возможно, даже враждебное, и отсюда проблемы с контролем облика. А ты должен прочувствовать, что он и есть ты. Что у него нет отдельной личности, это все равно ты — может быть, другая сторона тебя, которую обычно ты не проявляешь, но это не отдельная сущность. Это все еще ты.  
Он молчал, явно пытаясь осознать то, о чем она говорила. Джейд не знала, в какой момент Мордегон превратил его в демона, не знала, как адаптация проходила для него тогда — но хорошо помнила, как тяжело было ей самой после убийства Бууги и побега из казино. Она просыпалась от снов, где мужчины стояли перед ней на коленях, чтобы увидеть, что кожа стала лиловой, а когти отросли. Она заставляла себя сдерживаться в бою, чтобы просто избить врага, а не попытаться его очаровать, ведь прилететь могло и своим — Хендрику, Люминари, Эрику, Сильвандо, Рабу... Ее никто не учил тому, что нужно просто принять себя, она сама пришла к этому, но теперь она могла научить Джаспера.  
Не удержавшись, Джейд протянула ладонь и коснулась его крыла. Легкие кости, тонкая кожа, нежная, горячая. Джейд погладила это крыло, провела пальцами по трепещущей перепонке.  
— Вы не помогаете, ваше величество.  
Джейд отняла руку. Она не могла объяснить, как много для нее значили его крылья, как часто в кошмарах она видела этот момент — она взмахивает копьем, и тонкая кость ломается, перепонка рвется, Освобожденный падает на пол, не в силах удержаться на одном крыле, из обрубка второго хлещет кровь — темно-фиолетовая, почти черная... Он преграждал путь к Мордегону, и у них не было выбора, кроме как сражаться с ним, но все равно она сожалела. И сейчас, увидев, что крылья снова отрасли, что он снова может летать, ощутила, как темная тень, угнездившаяся в ее сердце после того боя и три года не дававшая ей спокойно спать, отступила.  
Облик Освобожденного вдруг дрогнул и расплылся, как будто Джейд смотрела на него сквозь мутное стекло. И тут же снова обрел четкость, но теперь это был уже обычный Джаспер — ее рыцарь. Он открыл глаза, пошатнулся и упал бы, но Джейд успела его поддержать.  
— Плохо?  
— Нет, это... хвост, — объяснил он. — Когда он исчез, центр тяжести сдвинулся, и я потерял равновесие. Все уже хорошо. Спасибо, ваше величество, это действительно помогло.  
Но Джейд не спешила его отпускать. Она подвела его к кровати, усадила, сама села рядом.  
— Слушай, я понятия не имею, что меняется у тебя в теле при смене облика, но подозреваю, что многое. Так что давай без геройства, мне мой генерал живым нужен.  
Он не ответил. Джейд встала, собираясь уйти.  
— Наследие Мордегона, — сказал вдруг Джаспер с непонятной интонацией.  
Джейд остановилась. Потом, подобрав юбку, села обратно на кровать. После этих его слов она вдруг поняла, что не может оставить его сейчас, не хочет, чтобы он переживал это в одиночку.  
— Интересно, — сказал Джаспер, скорее раздумывая, чем обращаясь к ней, — а у Гилдигги то же самое? Она тоже — две противоположные стороны?  
— Ее зовут Мия, — мягко ответила Джейд. — Она не пользуется демоническим именем. Но я разговаривала с ней однажды, когда они с Эриком приезжали в Гелиодор. Она такая же, как мы. От наследия Мордегона не избавишься так легко, остается извлекать из этого пользу.  
— И от воспоминаний тоже, да? — спросил он, теперь обращаясь к ней, и Джейд сразу поняла, какие именно воспоминания он имеет в виду.  
И вместо ответа обняла его за шею.  
Они никогда не занимались сексом, будучи в человеческой форме, и сейчас Джейд ловила различия — но и сходство ловила тоже. Руки Джаспера были нежнее, чем у Освобожденного, а ласки — более чувственными, но он остался таким же властным, таким же решительным, он подминал и присваивал ее, и Джейд это нравилось. Она задыхалась от наслаждения, когда он ласкал ее грудь, когда целовал ее бедра, когда его язык проник между ними. Она не думала ни о чем, она была суккубом в обличии королевы, все, чего ей хотелось — присвоить его в ответ, ощутить его внутри себя, и когда это наконец произошло, оргазм накрыл ее с головой, перед глазами потемнело, а в сердце — впервые за долгое, долгое время — наступила спокойная, блаженная пустота.

Когда Джаспер уснул, она тихо встала, кое-как натянула платье, выскользнула из его комнаты и по тайному ходу, который когда-то показал ей Хендрик, вернулась к себе.  
Хендрик ждал ее. Он сидел в кресле возле камина, грел руки у огня. Когда хлопнула дверь, он не обернулся.  
— Я не могу выйти за тебя замуж, — сказала Джейд, стоя на пороге.  
Никакой реакции.  
— Я изменила тебе.  
Снова без ответа. Он как будто не удивился. Как будто знал.  
— С Джаспером, — продолжила Джейд, тоже подошла к камину и села на пол возле решетки.  
Теперь Хендрик отреагировал. Он усмехнулся, но как-то без горечи. Он вообще казался на удивление спокойным для такой ситуации.  
— Не удивлен.  
Джейд вздохнула, а потом заговорила. Она говорила о том, как оказалась в Октагонии. Как Бууга получил власть над ней и сделал ее демоном. Как это — быть суккубом и чувствовать, что любой мужчина принадлежит тебе. Она говорила об Освобожденном, о его визитах в казино и том, что она была единственной, кто его не боялся. О том, как тяжело ей было смириться с демонической половиной после побега. О том, как отрезала Освобожденному крыло и как долго ее это мучило. О том, что они с Джаспером узнали друг друга после того, как он пришел в себя, но ничего не сказали, не сговариваясь, решили замять это, сделать вид, что ничего не было — и как это не помогло, как это прошлое висело между ними все эти три года.  
Хендрик слушал, глядя в камин, и не перебивал. Когда Джейд выдохлась, он тихо сказал:  
— Мне жаль. Жаль, что я не смог сделать вас счастливой.  
Джейд помотала головой.  
— Я счастлива с тобой, это правда, и всегда была. Но... без него это счастье неполное. Королева Джейд любит тебя всем сердцем, хочет видеть тебя своим мужем — а суккуб Джейд тоскует по нему. Я не знаю, как разрешить это противоречие, как сделать выбор так, чтобы никому не причинить боль.  
Хендрик вздохнул. Встал, протянул ей руку, а когда Джейд оперлась на нее — легко поднял ее, усадил в свое кресло, а сам устроился на ее месте, у решетки.  
— Я не могу позволить, чтобы моя королева сидела на полу... Знаете, Джейд, когда я сказал, что не удивлен, это действительно было так, но не потому, что я знаю вас или замечал какие-то признаки — нет. А потому, что я знаю его. Тридцать лет он был моим лучшим другом, мы вместе жили, вместе тренировались, вместе воровали еду из кухни и вместе охраняли вас, тогда еще маленькую девочку. Я не мыслил себя без него, как не мыслю себя без руки, или ноги, или глаза. И когда это все рухнуло, когда я узнал, какую глубокую боль он носил в себе, как сильно был на меня обижен — меня самого словно пополам разрубили. Я попытался исцелить себя тем, что спас его, но мы так толком и не помирились — и эта рана болит до сих пор. Я знаю, как сильно он может быть необходим — мне ли удивляться, что он необходим еще кому-то?  
Джейд не ответила. Она была ошарашена этим признанием, как, наверное, сам Хендрик был ошарашен ее горьким монологом.  
— Я не хочу терять еще и вас — это будет не легче. Вы сказали, что не знаете, как сделать выбор, не причиняя никому боли? Очень просто. Не делайте.  
Джейд показалось, что она ослышалась. Она наклонилась, пытаясь разглядеть на лице Хендрика насмешку — но он смотрел совершенно серьезно.

Джейд выбежала из замка, размахивая пришедшим с утра письмом. Слуги и солдаты провожали ее удивленными взглядами, но она не обращала внимания.  
Рыцари нашлись в саду. Они тренировались вместе под большим раскидистым дубом — Джаспер с двумя мечами против Хендрика с мечом и щитом. Бой явно шел уже очень давно: оба взмокли и запыхались, но сдаваться не собирались.  
Джаспер сделал обманный финт и попытался достать Хендрика сбоку, но тот разгадал его маневр, развернул щит, меч ударился о его край и вылетел из руки.  
— Ах ты ж... — пробормотал Джаспер. — Как ты это делаешь? Никак не могу пробить.  
— Я всегда специализировался на защите, — Хендрик пожал плечами, подобрал меч и протянул ему. — Зато ты в магии раз в сто лучше. Мог бы шарахнуть молнией, и вся недолга.  
— Я еще и хвостом тебя мог с ног сбить, — ворчливо отозвался Джаспер. — Но мы же вроде договорились без грязных приемчиков.  
— Я не надеялся, что ты действительно будешь соблюдать эту договоренность, — поддел Хендрик, но как-то совершенно беззлобно, и Джаспер весело улыбнулся в ответ.  
Джейд решила, что это удачный момент.  
— Привет, — сказала она, выходя из-за деревьев. Оба явно обрадовались ее появлению, сложили оружие под деревом и подошли к ней.  
— Хотите присоединиться, ваше величество? — спросил Джаспер, и Хендрик бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Не говори таких страшных вещей. Я-то тебя жалею, а ее величество как вломит...  
— Говоришь со знанием дела, я смотрю, — фыркнул Джаспер, и теперь засмеялась Джейд.  
— Нет... То есть, не сейчас. Во-первых, Джаспер, уйми своего тигра: он сожрал мои сапоги.  
— Но он же маленький, он играет! — возмутился тот. — Я и так не позволяю ему заходить в ваши покои, а в том, что вы забываете у меня вещи, он не виноват!  
— Тогда купи ему игрушку, тебе что, генеральского жалования на это не хватает? — возмутилась в ответ Джейд. — Во-вторых, мне только что пришло письмо. Люминари наконец ведет Джемму под венец и приглашает нас всех на свадьбу.  
— «Нас всех» — это... — протянул Хендрик.  
— Это всех, и нам надо подумать, как бы так явиться туда втроем, чтобы не стать международной сенсацией.  
Рыцари переглянулись, Джаспер вздернул бровь, а Хендрик кивнул. В их отношениях все еще не все было гладко, осталось много острых углов и непроговоренных обид, но взаимопонимание начало возвращаться, и Джейд не могла этому не радоваться.  
— Разве зазорно королеве совершить дипломатический визит в дружественное государство в сопровождении верных рыцарей? — спросил Хендрик за двоих, и она задумалась.


End file.
